


What I Love About You

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto is nervous about how to act on their first date, so Gladio proposes they each confess what it is they love the most about each other.





	What I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chocobros week, day 1, first date. I really, really love this ot4!
> 
> Oh my gosh, is this the first actual fluff-only piece I've written for xv? I think it is, which isn't surprising but also sad. The game has enough angst, I need to fill in the fluff gap instead of just healing the hurt or making it worse.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Noise from lively conversations between other diner guests filled the room, but their own table was relatively quiet. Prompto looked at the focused attention of his companions before inspecting his fork as if it had an engraving in some ancient tongue.

“It’s silly, right? We’ve been together all this time, but suddenly, I don’t know how to act around you guys.”

Ignis placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. “It’s perfectly normal to move slowly. You enter cold water gradually rather than jump right in, correct?”

Prompto met his gentle gaze. “Yeah, okay.” Then he looked to Noctis and Gladiolus, both of whom seemed far too relaxed aside from their acute attention. “Uh, but still, none of you seem put off in this situation.”

Noctis leaned his elbows on the table despite the displeased look Ignis sent him for doing so. “Okay, I’m going to just come out and say it. We’ve already been in a relationship for years now.”

Stricken, Prompto jerked back in his seat. “Years?” he stammered.

“Prom, I know we should have told you, but—”

“No, I get it.” He gave a dry laugh. “You were probably just taking pity on me when I confessed.”

“No, Prom.” Gladiolus took his hand in a firm grip. “We always wanted you—or Noct did, and Iggy and I weren’t long after.”

“Then, why didn’t you just tell me?” Prompto asked shakily.

“Because I thought it might push you away,” Noctis explained with a remorseful smile. “I didn’t want you to be weirded out by it.”

“Noct,” Prompto sighed, finally relaxing in his chair. “Man, I’ve loved you since, like, forever. It wouldn’t have changed that.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t risk losing you. You’re so special to me, Prompto.” Noctis reached across the table to take Prompto’s free hand. “And when you confessed, I knew you’d jump to crazy conclusions if you knew, so I made the guys keep quiet.”

Ignis’ hand squeezed on Prompto’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter that we have a longer intimate bond—you’ve always known we had that—but we want to start something new with you, Prompto. Everything is still new because here you are with us.”      

“Guys,” Prompto sounded close to tears.

Gladiolus gave a light chuckle. “Don’t cry now. It’s a happy occasion.”

“I am,” he wiped at a threatening tear, “happy, I swear. Just emotional.”

“There’s no shame in that,” Ignis said. “Actually, you should have seen Gladio on his first date with us.”

“Hey, now,” Gladio cut in. “Don’t tell me you didn’t get all choked up when Noct confessed to you.”

Ignis pushed at the nose of his glasses. “That I did, and I have no shame in admitting it.”

Prompto couldn’t help laughing at the weak glare Gladio was sending the advisor. After a short silence, he asked, “So, what now?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked.

“What are we supposed to talk about and stuff?”

Gladiolus tugged him closer by the shoulder. “Seriously? You’re always talking our damn ears off, but now of all times you’re coming up blank?”

“But it’s a date. I can’t just ramble on about that adorable chick at the choco ranch.”

“Sure, you can,” Gladio said. “But fine, if you’re gonna stress about it, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we say what we like the most about each other?”

Ignis smiled. “That sounds like a brilliant idea. Why don’t you start us off?”

Gladio lowered his head with a smirk. “You know that thing you do with your tongue?”

“Alright!” Ignis exclaimed. “Let’s keep this pg for now, shall we? I dare say Prompto might not be comfortable with that just yet.”

Prompto gave him a tiny appreciative smile.

Across the table, Noctis frowned. “Shit, now I have to rethink mine.”

“Noct,” Ignis chastised.

“I’m kidding, Iggy.”

“Okay, for real, Iggy, it’s a toss-up,” Gladio said with all seriousness. “What I respect most about you is your competence. As much as it’s my duty to keep you all safe, I know you’ll be there to step in if I ever fail. Not only can you protect Noct in my stead, you’re there to keep us all in line from nutrition and nursing to finance. It’s thanks to you I’m not a complete mess worrying about what ill-fates could befall these two.” He gestured to Noctis and Prompto, who both frowned. “But romantically, I’d say it’s the subtle ways you show your affection. You aren’t just capable, you care. You know just when we need reassurance or to be left alone. Plus, hearing your endearments in that gods sexy accent is enough to make my toes curl.”

“Endearments?” Prompto asked, perking up. “Like what?”

“Noct is my love or simply love, and Gladio is darling since I’ve been saving dear for you, Prompto.”

The gunner slumped a bit in his seat. “You’ve been saving it.” He seemed dazed, but a second later a huge grin spread on his face. “Can you say it again?”

Ignis cupped his cheek. “My dear Prompto.”

Prompto’s giddy reception was clear despite the grin already on his face. “Oh my gods!”

Releasing Prompto, Ignis turned his attention back to Gladio. “Continue.”

Gladio faced Noctis. “I know we’re shaky sometimes, Noct, but you better understand how fucking much I care for you. Yeah, you’re a lazy brat, but you do what has to be done when it really comes down to it. You just care way too godsdamn much, and that’s the problem. As much as it frustrates me, it’s also what I love the most about you. You care about everyone and want to create a bright future for them. It’s beyond admirable, but your duty requires tough decisions and I have to be the one to push you to do so.”

Noctis looked pensive. “I always knew it was your sense of duty pushing you against me. Thanks, though, for telling me you like that side of me. I sorta always worried I was a disappointment.”

“Never. Sure, I’ve disagreed with you, but in the end, you’ve always worked things out for the best. I can push in the right direction, but you always get there on your own two feet.”

Noctis took Gladio’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Thank you for being there to kick my sorry ass into motion.”

The shield chuckled. “Someone’s gotta do it. Kay, Prom. You want it now or wait until we’re deeper in?”

“Uh,” he paused in thought, “how about both?” His eyes sparkled, an obviously good sign.

Gladio smiled. “Your bubbliness. It’s so easy for me to get broody, but it never sticks when I’m around you. Your smile and energy just lights up the entire room.”

Prompto kicked his feet out gleefully. “Seriously? I’m not, you know, annoying or too much?”

“Weeell,” Gladio drawled, “sometimes you can be a bit too rambunctious, but I’ll take a hyperactive-induced headache over you mellow or brooding any day.”

“I suppose I shall go next,” Ignis offered. “Love,” he sent a meaningful smile Noct’s way, “so much has been asked of you. You have every right to rebel and place blame, yet you follow through with what you believe to be right. You may not be selfless, but you are sacrificing, and I am honored to call you my king and partner.”

Noctis swallowed down a lump in his throat, but his smile was sincere.

Ignis turned to Gladio. “Darling,” he smirked at Gladio’s tiny shudder, “what I love most about you is your straightforwardness. You never hold back your punches and make me better for it. I do believe you could be gentler on Noct at times, but when it comes to me, please dish out as much as you can. I want you to tell me when I have made a mistake or am losing grip on myself. You, darling, serve as my crutch. I know that if I ever wear thin, you will sit my ass down and tell me so.”

Gladio chuckled. “Guess we have that pretty much in common, huh?”

“It would seem so. Dear, Prompto.” Once again, Ignis cupped the gunner’s cheek. “What I love most about you is your optimism. When the world feels to be too much, you are always there to see the brighter side of things. To you, a baby chocobo is a tiny miracle and a friend is the most precious commodity. I only wish you could view yourself just as beautiful as the world. You, dear, are a rainbow in the mix of a storm.”

Now Prompto was crying. They weren’t strong, but he was definitely crying actual tears. Ignis wiped at his eye with concern written across his face. “See, you are probably thinking that it is amazing that I would view you as that wonderful, aren’t you?”

Sniffling, Prompto nodded. Ignis placed a kiss to his forehead. “I swear I will tell you just how wonderful you are each day until you can come to believe it yourself.”

Prompto leaned his head against Ignis’ shoulder, hand gripping at his suspender for support. Ignis held his head there while Gladio patted his back. Too far away to do much, Noctis just eyed him with concern.

“I’m okay,” Prompto finally mumbled, face still in Ignis’ chest. “Go on, Noct.”

“Alright,” Noctis said quietly. “Iggy, you’ve been with me for as long as I can remember. You were my first friend, my first love, and my greatest support. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you. What I love most about you is your devotion and support. You made me your entire world, and I’m eternally grateful for what you give up because of it. I just hope I live up to your expectations so that you never have regrets.”

“Always, love. I will always give for your sake. You are my sun and stars.”

Noctis chuckled. “Have I ever told you how sappy you are?”

Ignis grinned back. “On multiple occasions, I’m sure.”

“Gladio, we may have started physically, but now you’re so much more to me. At first you seemed pretty closed-off and hardcore, but deep down you’re a teddy bear. You’re soft and caring even if you show off your claws sometimes. I guess what I like most about you is that you don’t settle. You never baby me, instead pushing me to be my best. You’re damn harsh and relentless, but I know you see me as an equal. Even as children, you didn’t treat me like a kid. You saw the king buried deep inside me and yanked it out of me bit by bit making me who I am today.”

Gladio nodded silently at his understanding.

“Prom,” Noctis continued, “you are so special to me because you came to care about me for me instead of my station or out of duty. You’re just a normal guy liking me as a normal guy. It’s…refreshing, genuine—” He sent quick glances to Ignis and Gladio, “not that I mean you guys aren’t. It’s just special. I don’t know how else to put it. So much of my life has been centered around who I am as the prince. You are my normalcy, Prom. My piece of real life.”

“Noct, I…I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s fine. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Are you up to it, Prom?” the shield asked.

“Sure, I guess.” He glanced at them a bit nervously. “Just remember I could totally change my mind later, okay?”

“Of course,” Noctis said, once again leaning forward on the table.

“Kay, uh, Noct. As you know, I’ve had a crush on you since, like, forever. First it was cause you always looked as lonely as me, then after getting to know you, it was because you were the first person to really care about getting to know me. It was unbelievable, really, at the time. I couldn’t believe you actually cared about me as a person, let alone that you—the prince—cared about a pleb like me. Then I met these hunky attendants of yours and was even more floored you’d give me the time of day. So, yeah, it’s that you care about _me_ , and now that you _want_ me when you could have, like, literally have anyone you want.”

“It’s not entirely accurate, but I wouldn’t want anyone other than you, Prom.”

Prompto giggled. “Me neither.” Sobering, he looked at Gladio. “Big guy, you make me feel safe,” he said with a tinge of embarrassment. “You’re big and strong and protective, and it makes me feel like nothing really bad ’s gonna happen when I’m around you.”

Spurred by the statement, Gladio took Prompto from Ignis and wrapped him in a bear hug. “Like this?”

Prompto nuzzled deeper into his embrace. “Like a comfy security blanket,” he sighed in contentment. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back over to Ignis.

“Iggy, gotta say I’m liking this sappy side of you. I’m fully open to the sap.” They grinned at each other. “What made me start liking you was your caring attentiveness, I guess. Even if you’re busy cooking or something you still check in on me and stuff. When we get out of battles you always make sure we’re all okay before you take care of yourself. It’s risky for you, but I get why you do it. You’d never be able to live with it if you missed the opportunity to help, and I just can’t believe you’d care so strongly about me, you know? Not in a self-deprecating way, just touched.”

“Actually,” Noct spoke up, “I don’t like it.” He took Ignis’ hand, face serious. “Iggy, you gotta take care of yourself, too. I know it’s rare, but I hate seeing you run yourself ragged for us. And if you’re hurt, you gotta help yourself. Can you promise me you’ll start saving at least one potion for yourself from now on? Please.”

Ignis sighed. “You know I can never deny you. How about I promise to access all of our injuries when we are running low on curatives so that our worst injuries are cured—including my own if need be.”

“Thanks, Iggy. I hate seeing you hurt just as much as you hate seeing us.”

They all fell into a pleasant silence, which was only broken when the waitress came to check on their table. “Does everything taste alright?” She asked, but her face was somewhat stiff.

Prompto jolted back into an upright position at her voice. “Huh?” Then he glanced down at the table and realized none of them had touched their food. “Yeah!” he quickly assured the young woman. “It’s great!”

She inclined her head politely. “I’m glad. Please let me know if you need anything.”

As soon as she was gone, he exclaimed, “Oh my gods! I can’t believe we forgot about the food!”

Gladio’s rumbled a laugh. “And you thought this was awkward.”

Prompto shoveled a spoonful of lukewarm chili into his mouth with a contemplative ‘hmm’. “Nowhere close to Iggy’s.”

Taking a spoonful of his own, Iggy said, “Thank you for the sentiment, but I believe that is merely because mine is still warm.”

“Naw. Yours is filled with love, the best ingredient.”

Ignis was caught between sentiment and humor, so Noctis beat him to the punchline. “Who’s the sap now, huh?”

Entirely unperturbed, Prompto chewed more of his chili. “It’s fun. Maybe we’ll start a competition.”

“My gil’s on pipsqueak,” Gladio said. “With his energy, he can probably keep firing them all day long if he wants.”

“That is a contest I do not mind losing,” Ignis said.

They ate relatively quickly after that, and Prompto released a giddy sigh afterward. “Nothing better than a full stomach.”

“Nothing?” Gladio asked with a glint in his eyes.

“Well, yeah—” Prompto’s explanation was cut off when Gladio kissed him. The gunner was caught off guard, but it did not take long for him to melt into the kiss. Once more, he let himself be taken into Gladio’s safe embrace. Gladio’s hands rested at his waist while Prompto’s own held around his neck.

When they broke apart he was red-faced, yet glowing. “Wow.”

Gladio’s eyes flicked to Ignis’ in silent communication. A moment later, the shield turned Prompto around so that he was facing the advisor. Ignis was the one to press himself against Prompto’s chest. He cradled Prompto’s face, holding him as if he were the finest china. His kiss was slower and more sensual than Gladio’s had been, and when he pulled back, Prompto had to suck in a deep breath.

Noctis fidgeted in his seat. “Fuck it,” he said, raising so he could go to Prompto as well. He knelt down, ignoring the odd looks they were receiving from other diner guests. Before Noct had the chance to move in for the kiss, Prompto did it for him. He latched onto him with an intensity he wasn’t expecting. But it was a pleasant surprise, and he pulled him flush against him, dishing out his best in return.

Pulling back, Prompto slumped low in his seat. “Phew.” He fanned himself with his hand. “I can die happy now.”

Gladio chuckled. “That better not be your end-goal, cause trust me, there’s more to come.”

Prompto brought his hands up to his face. “Yeah, I’m probably gonna die. But that’s fine.” Noctis and Ignis laughed this time as well at his melodramatic tone.

When they finally left the diner, it was with clasped hands, genuine smiles, and kindling hearts.


End file.
